leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tahm Kench/@comment-26431983-20150803215710
I think it needs to be mentioned that when Tahm's ult is used, his W is put on a 3-ish second delay (provided that W is off cooldown). Also here's some tested infomation regarding his Q+W combo: -Q's damage will not occur. -Q will go on cooldown. -Only 50 mana will be used. -W will go on cooldown after spit-up, like normal. -140 (50q+90w) mana will still be needed in order for this to work. These are only my observations, but if any of this is incorrect, let me know. Ty! Edit: Farther investigations... -Due to the nature of Q of going through walls, the combo does as well. (Try using it on Gromp while in lane, interesting enemy reactions. Note that Gromp will flee to his spot and will regen health, so ignore him after spit-up). --- Depending on what Tahm Devours, that unit will have different 'properties' to consider on HOW it will be spit-up. -Minion/Monster: As stated, it will be considered a projectile and do AoE damage on collision (similar to Mega Gnar's Q boulder). It WILL NOT go through walls. Can be spit out as soon as devoured. The spit-up length is roughly the width of a lane. -Enemy Champion: Devouring a champ WILL CONSUME passive stacks, but can be applied immediately again. One IMPORTANT thing to consider: watch the spit-up timer, a well-timed Q can be sneaked in right after the spit-up. Can be spit-up as soon as devoured. -Allied Champion: If the duration expires (as in no one chooses), ally will be dropped at Tahm's feet. As stated, (after a 1 second delay) both the ally and Tahm can choose when and WHERE to spit-up (to counter trolls, ally has priority). The spit-up length is a little longer than a vayne dash, as such, the ally can be 'shot' through small/base walls. Reverse is true: although much trickier, Tahm can 'rescue' an ally through base walls as well. --- One thing people forget, Tahm can still use his Q and E while using W, regardless of ally/victim. Just to clarify, there are 7 individual monsters that Tahm cannot devour whatsoever: the 4 Buff Holders, Dragon, and Baron Nashor from Summoner's Rift; and Vilemaw from Twisted Treeline. Everything else is fair game. 2nd Edit: Regardless of who or what is devoured, it is NOT COMPLETELY invulnerable, friend or foe. Champions that are devoured who have duration de/buffs will persist. Example, if a friend who has a little health left and is ignited, even if Tahm grabs him to safety, he will STILL die and be dropped right there upon death (and put Tahm's W on cooldown). (Still needs testing) Reverse is true: if Tahm is laning with (lets say) Garen, and Mr. Spin-to-win starts his E (as it is a duration buff) and Tahm Devours him- Tahm will, in a sense, inherit Garen's damaging aura, WHILE keeping Garen SAFE for Devour's duration. I dont care what this wiki says, you CANNOT teleport while holding someone.